


Christmas Drabble

by Littlehobbitoffandoms



Series: Gutterson & Bobbie Lee [1]
Category: Justified
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlehobbitoffandoms/pseuds/Littlehobbitoffandoms





	Christmas Drabble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fire_NA_Seapark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_NA_Seapark/gifts).



Christmas Drabble – The Devil's Backbone 

The Christmas tree was finally up...The lights worked, even though they were old and she found them in the small attic (where Bobbie never came...ever). The glass ornaments casting a glow around the whole tree and she took a step back to admire her work. 

The living room seemed smaller. It was already small, barely large enough to fit in the couch and the television but with some moving around, Bobbie was able to place the tree in the corner of the room. Right next to the TV. 

A large grin appeared on her face, her hand rubbing over her tummy and hearing the familiar growl of hunger resonating from it. Bobbie felt a sting of pride seeing the full decorated tree and with one final look, she moves towards the kitchen to try and prepare something that looked, and hopefully tasted, like a self-made Christmas dinner. 

It was Christmas Eve after all and her Marshall was out there in Harlan again, trying to save the world from whatever problems those hillbillies were giving them. Raylan with him, or so the messages that Tim send her during the day told her. 

It's been years since the incident of the Ukraine President and both Tim and her could finally enjoy married life. 

While she was preparing the chicken, iPad next to her for the recipe, Bobbie couldn't stop smiling thinking back about their wedding day. It was small, only their closest friends were there and it was a dream wedding for her. Raylan, Meghan, Art...they were all there to see her walk towards Tim in her simple, white wedding dress with a low cut on her back. 

The ring he gave her still around her neck. Even now, wearing her wedding ring, the other was hanging on a silver necklace. Close to her heart. It was that ring that made her survive everything while they were separated. 

She was sunken in thoughts, not hearing the door open behind her and when two hands came from behind her, Bobbie her heart stopped for a moment. But it was his scent that hit her and made her close her eyes in contentment. A happy sigh escaped her lips when his chin came to rest on her shoulder and Tim's hands resting on her hips. 

"You're cooking,…" she could hear the worry in his voice and Bobbie opened her eyes again. 

Dropping the spoon and turning around in his arms to look at him. Opening her lips to speak but Gutterson quickly presses a kiss on her lips with a grin. 

"It smells great," he admits and gestures toward the living room with his chin. "Since when do we put up Christmas trees?" 

Bobbie shrugged with a smile, still with her head in the clouds from the kiss he just gave her. She needed to mentally slap herself when Tim kept looking at her with a confused look. 

"Right, the tree," she murmured, turning the stove off and walking to the living room with him. "I thought we never really celebrated Christmas before and now might be a good time to start." 

She saw the raise of his brow and needed to hold back a chuckle while bowing down to take a small, wrapped package from under the tree. Her cheeks turn a soft red while handing it over to Tim. Eyes cast down when his hands cover the package. 

"Merry Christmas," she whispered shyly and Tim grinned. 

"What is this, Swagger? It isn't like you to be shy...," one of his hands lifting her chin up and locking eyes with her. 

"Just open it, Pork," the tone in her voice is playful but nervous as well. 

"Okay, but I still need to pick up your present the day after tomorrow...Maybe we should wait..." 

"No!" 

Raising her hands slowly and shaking her head. "Sorry," Bobbie laughed nervously, "didn't mean to shout. Just...open it. Please." 

Her green eyes lock with his blue ones and Tim finally nodded. 

"I've got everything I wanted right here," he murmurs happily, "I wonder what you got me." 

His fingers couldn't open the wrapping fast enough in her eyes and Bobbie's playing with her hair. Her nerves on a new high and she feels a small sting of fear in the pit of her stomach. What if he didn't like it? What if he threw it away? What if...? 

Thousands of doubts in her mind while Tim opens the package and stares at the content with big eyes. He's silent for way too long in Bobbie's mind. Her smile fading slowly, not knowing what he's thinking. 

But then he suddenly looks at her with a ghost of a half grin on his face. Holding the stick showing two bars in his hands. 

"Are you sure?" 

She nodded, the smile returning on her lips slowly while she grabs something out of her pocket. It's a picture of sorts before she hands it over to him. 

"Five weeks," she whispers. "I'm five weeks pregnant." 

His eyes are glued on the little photo of their growing child in her belly. Still early and not out of the 'danger zone' just yet but Tim suddenly pulls her into one of his biggest hugs he ever gave her. 

"I'm gonna be a Dad," his voice is filled with gravel, full of emotions that Bobbie hadn't heard before and tears of joy are suddenly streaming down her cheeks and onto his shoulder. 

"You're happy?" 

He pulls a bit back to look at her. Laughing about that question. 

"Happy? Swagger, I'm overjoyed. We're gonna have a little boy or girl. Or both." 

Her hand raised suddenly to hold him from going any further. 

"Just one," she grinned, "doctor only saw one." 

The sudden kiss he gave her then is filled with love and passion, his hands disappearing under her shirt and fingertips caressing her bare back. His lips in her neck when whispering the words Bobbie couldn't live without anymore. 

"I love you, Swagger," he murmurs into the skin of her neck and Bobbie closed her eyes in contentment when Gutterson's hands travel down to find the rim of her jeans. "But I hope you didn't burn that chicken." 

Her laugh echoes through the room. 

"Love you too, Pork," she grinned. 

Bobbie never knew she was gonna be a mom. Never knew she was gonna be married to the best man she ever knew. And she was sure, she'd do anything in her power to protect Tim and the child growing in her belly.


End file.
